


Deception

by lullabyyoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Harry Potter, Dumbledore is dead, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Draco Malfoy, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, M/M, Mentions of Recreational Drugs, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Slytherin Harry Potter, Voldemort is dead, he was killed in sixth year, starts in summer leading to seventh year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabyyoon/pseuds/lullabyyoon
Summary: Draco has truly gotten himself into it this time and Harry didn't even have to help. Well, he does end up helping... maybe a little more than he thought he would anyways.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first attempt at a chaptered fic. I hope it isn't too bad! Feedback is greatly appreciated even if it is negative.

“Draco,” Father started, “you know your role as Malfoy heir.” Cue the internal eye roll. How could I not when that's all he ever goes on about these days? I tried my hardest to not let out the sigh that was threatening it's way out. 

“Of course, father,” I said dully, trying to not zone out. It was the same thing every time this conversation came into play. 

_“Draco, you must marry a woman and provide an heir.”_

_“Father, I understand what you're saying, but no.”_

You see, I have yet to convince him that this isn't what I want. But as usual, it isn't about what I want; it's about what he wants. 

“Draco, do please try and at least seem interested,” father said with a sigh. His left hand came up to rub at the bridge of his nose. 

Hmm. No, I'm quite good. 

“Yes, of course,” I drawled out, “let's sit here for the millionth time and discuss what you want from me, though you know for a fact it isn't what I want. Why won’t you just let me be?” Lucius stared at me for a few seconds before cocking his head to the side slightly. A questioning look flitted across his face.

“Draco,” Lucius started, “why are you so against this? I don't see what is so wrong with marrying a beautiful girl, producing an heir, and becoming the head of the Malfoy family. I did it, your grandfather did it, we all did; it’s what is expected of us as a Malfoy, Draco. Think of the even greater wealth and prosperity it will bring to the Malfoy name and family!” And that's just the thing. I wouldn't mind settling down and starting a family. I just don't want to be married off to a stranger, or well a girl, for social and wealth status and an heir. 

There should be more to a marriage than just benefits. And that's what I should have all said to my father. But instead, I panicked because my father wouldn't understand. He was raised, and raised me, to not think that there was nothing more important than wealth, status, and carrying on the Malfoy legacy. Too bad I defected. So instead of saying the truth, I blurted out something that even surprised me. 

“I'm dating Harry, father. I can't very well marry a woman while committed to a man, now can I?” I could hardly hold back the choke of surprise that overtook me. Wonderful. Way to go Draco. You’ve really outdone yourself this time. 

Screw when you accidentally set the white peacocks loose in the house and mother threw the biggest fit because her “precious antique vases and dishes that were old enough to be her great-great-great-great (and many more greats because honestly, mother was a bit over-dramatic) grandmother” could’ve been broken, and it was partially “all Lucius’ fault because he’s the one who wanted those god awful flightless birds in the first place”. 

Screw that one time Harry and you rode your brooms through the house and father almost throttled the both of you. And screw the time you both were paintballing and father got caught in the crossfire and was a second away from whipping out his wand and sending an ‘Avada Kedavra' toward us both. Because this was probably going to be worst. Honestly Draco, great job. So what now am I supposed to do? I’ve basically just come out to my father, even if it wasn’t under circumstances I’d have preferred. I could tell him I was joking. Though I don’t quite think he’d appreciate my “joke…”

Excellent. Should I plan for my demise now or later? I think that if I beg Harry hard enough he’ll put me out of my misery. Or just laugh at me. Yes… forget Harry; I’ll ask Sirius. He wouldn't even bother to ask for details as to why I need to be demised. He’d just do it. Perfect. I wish I had more time to write a will. I’d be sure to leave all my potions books to Harry; he certainly needs them. Not to mention my clothes surely. I mean his style is absolutely horrendous. I’d leave my favorite teacup to mother as I know that she would be the only one to properly take care of it…


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius looked quite surprised. Hell, even I was trying my best not to look surprised. He mouthed like a goldfish for several seconds before actually saying anything. 

“You,” he began with a slight stutter, “you and Harry? As in Harry Potter?” 

“No father, Prince Harry,” I stated sarcastically. “I've taken up a thing for redheads you see. I think Ronald Weasley is next on the list.” Father stood staring at me for a moment before turning away and walking to a cabinet of sorts and pulling out an expensive bottle that looked to be Ogden’s Finest. He poured a generous amount before taking a large swig out of the bottle and grimacing from the burn. 

I raised an eyebrow before speaking, “drinking is not going to fix your problems father.” He turned back towards me and walked with his drink in hand. 

“No,” he began as he sat down on a chair that sat across from me, “but it will help me from having a psychotic breakdown, Draco.” He took another drink before leaning his head back and closing his eyes, “no thanks to you, might I add.” 

I almost couldn't help the gigantic smile from blossoming on my face; instead, I settled for a small amused grin, “father, whatever do you mean?” He looked up and gave me a look that blatantly said _“are you serious right now?”_ before sighing dramatically. 

“How long?” He asked as he went back into his previous position. I was a bit caught off guard at his question. How long what? How long have I been gay? I'd say about my whole life. How long have Harry and I been in this so-called relationship? I'd say about 2 minutes give or take. 

“Please father,” I began, “be more specific in your inquiry. It is quite unbecoming of a Malfoy to have imprecision of their language.” I might’ve been dead if looks could kill. 

He closed his eyes and let out a deep, long sigh before speaking, “how long have you been dating the Potter boy?” I had to think quickly of a date that was believable. Memories with dates rushed through my mind when suddenly the perfect one came barreling through to the front of my mind. 

_It was late at night, during the winter holiday. They were both in Draco's bed, Draco was propped against the headboard with Harry's head in his lap. Draco was reading one of his favorite books aloud, while one hand cascaded through Harry's hair, occasionally rubbing at the scalp. Harry had his left arm wrapped around Draco's waist, his right arm was draped across Draco's lap, his hand had a slight grip on Draco's thigh._

_The door had opened but neither of them had noticed; Harry was half asleep at this point and Draco was too engrossed in the book, light mumbles of the words tumbling out of his mouth. Suddenly the sound of a throat being cleared caused them both to jolt. Harry came up to rest on his elbow of the arm that still rested around my waist. I sat my book down after I dog tagged the page I was on and caught sight of Harry's flushed face. A small smile made its way onto my face as I looked up towards the intruder._

_“I came to let you know mother and I are going to bed for the night,” Lucius said with a raised eyebrow and speculative look on his face, “though I'm sure that hardly matters due to both your comfortable positions, no?” He might've sneered at me if mother didn't walk past the doorway, stopping just so we could see half of her body and speak._

_“Love,” she began, a look of adoration flitted across her face, “leave the boys alone and come to bed.” She waited there until Lucius slowly walked out, but not before narrowing his eyes at the two. As Lucius walked out, Narcissa walked into the room to grab the door handle, and slowly began to close it._

_“Goodnight boys,” she said with a wink and a smile. Just as the door shut Harry swung around his other arm till he was holding onto my waist his face buried into my hip, his quiet laughter causing his body to shake. I'd let out a small chuckle, while I dipped my head to watch Harry, my hands finding their way back to his messy onyx hair. A blush and smile sat on my face as I spoke, “oh, come on now, Harold,” I began, “be mature.”_

Yes, that'd be about a reasonable time to say.

“Well father,” I began, “it's been how long since yule?” Lucius stared at me for a second before knocking back a gulp of the rest of the scotch and sighing to himself. We sat in silence forever and my nerves were starting to fray. I wanted to know what he was thinking. I wanted to know if he was disappointed in me, or furious. If he planned to disown me or embrace me in a hug of- well maybe not a hug- but give me a firm handshake, while one hand rested on my shoulder with a smile on his face as he told me he’d be happy with whatever I wanted because- my internal monologue was quickly cut off by my father's voice. 

“I think, Draco,” he began his fingertips poised together lightly tapping at each other, “that I can work with this.” What? “The Potter’s are from an ancient house as well as good wealth and status,” he sat a few seconds longer before talking again, “not to mention the boy has exceptional manners considering who Severus let him be raised around.” Raised around? “I know this won’t taint the Malfoy name, I mean it’s not like you’re the first Malfoy to like men, let alone a half-blood,” he said with an almost fond ( _am I seeing this right?_ ) look on his face, “I must admit that I, myself, have had my fair share of boys at Hogwarts,” he said with a wink. I tried my best, I promise I did, but I couldn’t help the mock gagging from happening.

“Father,” I began, feeling scandalized, “what do you mean by your “fair share” of boys?” Lucius sat with a smirk on his face and nostalgia-filled eyes.

“Oh yes, Draco. You do know Mr. Lupin yes?” No. No, no, no. Please don't say what I think you're about to say! “Remus and I had a nice fling once or twice,” _once or twice!?_ “Well, it was actually more than that if I'm honest. We definitely have dated.” I can't believe this. Remus Lupin, one of Harry’s godfathers, Sirius Black’s- oh my Merlin! 

“Is that why Sirius hates you so much?” I exclaimed quickly as I hit me. Of course! Now it makes sense why Sirius is constantly sniping and glaring at father! Not to mention Remus blushing when father would- oh Merlin!- when father would compliment him. Was that father's way of flirting with Remus? How could I have missed it?! What about mother? Does she know of father's antics?

“Hm, yes,” Lucius began with a smirk gracing his lips, “I do suppose that's why he hates me. You see, he's always had a thing for Remus, I mean Merlin, Draco! They _are_ married!” he exclaimed, “but in our years of school he just did not have the proclaimed Gryffindor bravery to ever ask Remus out. So, I took matters into my own hands,” he finished with a smirk and bright silver eyes. 

Remus, the man who regularly bakes with Harry and me, the man who loves laying outside in the sun in the grass and reading a book, the man who would shy away from a single compliment given to him, the man who constantly yells at Sirius and Harry for roughhousing in the house, dated my father. A man who believed in precision and cold masks. He detested clumsiness. That’s all Remus is! How can an uptight stickler, have once dated my best friend’s calm, giggly, awkward uncle? 

“B-but,” I started, stammering my way through what I was trying to say, “what about mother?” Father looked ready to laugh, “what about her?” I looked at him incredulously, “w-what about her!? Does she know? And- and you still flirt with him!” At this point, father was laughing. 

“Of course she knows, Draco. Did you not think that your mother and I haven't dated anyone besides each other? And I do not flirt with Remus, I simply speak my mind. I cannot help it if the man flushes red at every remark given to him.” A satisfied smirk rests on his lips, eyes filled with amusement.

“Well, I mean… It's not like I want to think about you and mother dating people!” I was strangely intrigued by the idea of this pairing. And more importantly, when has my father ever liked guys? One too many events have happened in the last hour, and I am suddenly well worn out. I glance longingly at the liquor cabinet and my father’s empty short tumbler. Just as I finished my inwards battle on whether or not I should just get up and get some, my father spoke.

“Draco, there is much that you do not know of us,” he began, “do not assume there to not be more past these faces. There is always more to someone.” And with that, he proceeded to stand up and begin to walk to the closed doorway.

“Draco, I want Harry here for dinner tonight if he is able to make it,” he opened the door to the room and walked out shutting it quietly behind him, leaving me alone in the room. I immediately let out a large sigh and stood up, planning to make my way to the garden to let mother know that I’d be out for a while, and possibly back with Harry in tow. 

As I approached my mother’s hunched figure, hair tied up, and dirt was smeared randomly among her body, I could hear her talking to someone, yet no one was around. 

“Mother,” I began questioningly, “who are you speaking with?” 

She looked up with a wide smile and began to speak excitedly, “Draco! I found this little fairy as I was watering the other flowers. She was just floating around the flowers admiring them. Isn’t she gorgeous?” 

The fairy smiled shyly at mother’s compliment and waved at me, “I’m Laima.” Her skin was a beautiful, rich, dark color and she had a wild but kept frame of black, tight ringlets that reached her mid-back and a scatter of freckles on the bridge of her nose and tops of her cheeks. Her eyes were a bright hazel, and almond-shaped, framed by thick lashes. Her plump lips were positioned in a smile, a simple dimple appearing on her left cheek.

“It's a pleasure meeting you, Laima. I hate to cut this meeting short but I really should be going. Mother? I was just letting you know that I'd be going to Harry’s. He might be coming over tonight for dinner as well.” 

The older, but lively lady smiled and waved her hand in a shooing motion, “go on ahead. Have fun, and be back by dinner unless you plan to stay, then you need to fire call me, understood?” 

I bent down and kissed her cheek smiling back at her, “yes, mother.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one was quite short and I thought about adding this chapter to it, but this chapter itself is almost 2000 words and I don't want the chapters too uneven in length considering I've already begun working on the next chapters. So sorry for that jump in length even though it wasn't too tremendous. I hope to keep a more consistent length in the future, if not a little longer.


	3. Chapter 3

As always, traveling by floo left me in an unkempt state; I was dusted with bits of soot and floo, my hair stuck up in twisted directions. I muttered a quick cleaning spell as I straightened my clothes and ran a hand through my hair. The smell of warm cinnamon wafted throughout the house and the air felt welcoming. Towards the kitchen, I heard clanking of pots and voices with boisterous laughter. Upon reaching the kitchen I saw Remus distributing equal parts of batter into muffin cups in a pan, chatting with Severus who cradled a mug of tea in his hands. 

“Remus, looking lovely as always. Severus, I see that your scowl has yet to get stuck permanently,” I stood in the doorway, my left hand gripping the frame, as I smiled widely towards both men. Remus spun around, a look of surprise flitted quickly across his face before a look of warmth and affection graced his features. Severus shot me a look of playful disdain, a hint of a smile peeking out.

“Draco! What a pleasant surprise,” Remus said with a warm smile as he wiped his hands off on a tea towel and made his way to pull me into a hug. I met him halfway, and he embraced me tightly in his arms. Remus was probably my favorite of Harry’s family because he just _understands_. 

“Pleasant? I may just beg to differ,” Severus said with a snort. “Harry is in his room assuming that is who you’re here for.”

“Well, unless you’d like to make me a cuppa and talk gossip with me, I’m afraid you lucked out on having me absolutely thrill you with my ramblings,” I said with a smirk. Severus rolled his eyes and took a sip of his tea. Remus’s warm voice cut in and my eyes drifted back to him.

“Alright, well as you can tell I'm making muffins and they'll be done in 15 or so. Be sure to tell Harry, please?” I gave a mock salute and smiled. 

“Yes, sir.” I made my way to head out through the doorway but just as I was about to step clear of the kitchen I paused. “Oh! Remus, I never would have pegged you as the type to have a thing for blonde Slytherins, but we're all full of surprises I guess, no?” A smirk found its way on my lips and Remus looked shocked and red. Behind me, I heard Severus erupt in laughter as I continued my trek to Harry's room upstairs. 

As I neared his room I could hear the soft rumble of a rock song and the added sound of drumsticks tapping to the beat. I opened his door quietly and saw Harry sitting with his back towards the door; wild black hair flopping with every flail of his arms. I shut the door with a soft click and leaned against the door for a moment. Suddenly I felt nervous. What if Harry truly doesn't want to go through with my plans? What will I do then? Well, there's no way to know except to ask. 

I pushed myself off the door and lightly walked towards Harry, my heart racing slightly and my hands the tiniest bit shaky. I dropped my hands down onto his shoulders giving them a squeeze as I dropped my head down to softly called out his name. Harry's head spun around quickly, and I worried that he might get a serious case of whiplash from the ferociousness of it. 

“Merlin, Draco!” Harry said with a jump, his jade-green eyes wide and mouth hung open. With a flick of his wand the music turned down, now sounding low and slightly muffled. He tossed his drum sticks off to the side and turned his body around so that he was facing me.

“What brings you 'round today, Draco?” Harry asked me curiously.

“I have a favor to ask of you. Now I understand if you do not wish to go along with it, but please hear me out at least?” I ask pleadingly. Feelings of overwhelming nausea and dizziness are at large now and suddenly I feel regretful of ever even being born. 

“Well, I mean,” Harry starts, “as long as it's nothing crazy. But looking at how worked up you are I'm a bit nervous myself to know exactly what it is you want. Sit down, mate.” Harry grabs at my wrist and gives it a small tug while patting the bed. I breathe in deep and sit down across from Harry. My eyes dart around Harry, taking in his appearance and body language. His hair sits messily on his head, curly hair falling around his eyes. His emerald eyes shine bright behind his black-framed glasses. 

“Remus said he’s making muffins and they’ll be done soon,” I blurt out. We sit in silence and I feel my body go aflame. I am a bloody fucking idiot, sweet Merlin. 

“So what…” Harry starts, “you want me to grab you some when they're ready? It's not that far of a walk, Draco, but I'll do it I guess.” Oh, Merlin, I wish it was that simple. A nervous laugh makes it's way past my lips, a ball of hot nerves bouncing up into my throat and down into the depths of my stomach. 

“Right, well, uh,” I try to take a deep breath, but it's as though my lungs have shrunk and suddenly I feel like a fool. My body feels clammy and shaky, doused in a cold flush, yet my face feels as if I ate a _Boiling Bengal Naga;_ one of the Weasley twins candies designed to swell your tongue and cause you to sweat while your face turned an incredibly bright shade of red as your temperature safely (though it's debatable just how _safe_ ) rose just enough to be excused from at least one class period.

I caught glimpses of Harry as my eyes darted around; too afraid to maintain eye contact with him. He sat with his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes filled with worry. He reached out and grabbed my hands that were fidgeting with each other and began to gently play with them, rubbing delicate caresses on my cold and shaky fingers and palms. 

“Draco,” Harry started softly, “whatever it is, you can trust me with it, okay? You're my best friend. You know that.” I couldn't help but think that Harry just might not feel the same after learning about what I had to tell him. That not only was I gay but that I told my father of all people that we were dating as well?

“I-I know. But I'm scared to tell you, Harry.”

“Never be afraid of me and what I have to say Draco.” Deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out—

“Harry, I'm gay and I told my father we're dating because I refuse to marry a girl, let alone a stranger, come to the end of our seventh year.” Silence. 

“Well, for the record, I don't have a problem with you being gay, you should know that you silly dunderhead,” _I really am a silly dunderhead, aren’t I?_ "Besides, I'm pretty sure everyone and their mum knows that you're gay Draco. I've honestly just been waiting for the day you told me." I blanched at Harry's statement. Was it that obvious? “But Draco, I gotta ask, why me?” And there's the million-dollar question; why Harry? It surprised even me, how am I to know why I chose Harry? There are reasonable explanations as to why Harry was the right choice, but I wasn't thinking of those reasons at the time. In fact, I wasn't thinking at all. But Harry didn't need to know that.

“Well, you're the only one it made sense to say really, we're always together, we hug and cuddle, we're moving in together after this school year finishes.” Harry winces. “I mean we might as well be together at this point. Who else do I bring around my parents and do all of that with?”

“You make a compelling argument. Merlin, how did everyone not already ask if we've been dating?" Harry said in a bewildered tone, his face matching his sentiment. "Well, you'd have a bigger selection of fake boyfriends if you'd make friends with more people besides the Weasley’s and me. Which brings me to ask; redheads not your type, Malfoy? This all sounds a bit discriminatory,” Harry said with a straight face, hands still holding both of mine and eyes staring straight into my own.

“Wha–! Harry! This is what you're worried about?” Harry let out a boisterous laugh. “How are you not worried? Or scared? Or mad even? I told my father, MY FATHER, that we are a couple!” Harry's laughing only increases and he pulls his hands away to clap them together, body bending from his laughter. His laughter dies down and Harry moves to sit up, a faint smile settling on his flushed face. 

“You're father's going to kill me, right? You've come here to warn me I've only got a few hours left?”

“How dramatic, Potter. He simply wants you over for dinner tonight, which should be fun don't you think?” My head tilts to the side as I study Harry's face, trying to gauge his reaction. There's a weight that feels to have been lifted from my shoulders because of Harry's seeming acceptance of this all. 

“Fun?” Harry scoffs. “You think throwing me to the wolves is fun?”

“He seemed very accepting of this all Harry, don't feel so worried. Besides, I don’t recall planning to throw you to Lupin’s feet so, I think you're safe from the wolves, or in your case, the wolf.”

“Hardy har har, Draco. You're sure they'll believe this right?” Harry asked with a sense of uncertainty. 

“Yeah,” I replied casually, “of course they will.”

Harry's face twisted with doubt, “and how can you be so sure?” I let out an exasperated sigh. 

“Because dear Harold,” I said crossing my arms behind my head and leaning back into the plush bed, my eyes sliding closed, “if they don't, I'll twist it to look like you were fooling me all along and you broke my heart.” 

Harry stumbled over his words before speaking with a look of disbelief on his face, “what? I mean honestly, what? You’re evil, Draco. An evil git.”

“Aw, thank you, love,” I say a wide smile framing my face, “never pegged you as the pet-name type, but it’s quite cute, I must admit.” An iced-over glare is shot my way before Harry drops back on the bed with a deep sigh. ‘This ought to be a bit fun’ I thought as a small smile overtook my face. It was silent for a moment before I remembered my great discovery. "Harry, do you happen to know who Remus once engaged in a relationship with?" Harry sat up with a confused "Uhm" trailing out of his lips.

"No? I never really thought to ask him much past his relationship with Sirius. As I should. That's a weird question Draco" Harry had begun to mumble and gave his hair a tousle as his face contorted in confusion. Okay, yes it was a little weird in how I brought it up, but how else do you tell your best friend that one of his godfathers once dated his best friend's dad? 

"I concede," Harry snorted, "but anyways, he dated my father of all people can you believe that?" Harry's mouth dropped down so far I am quite surprised it didn't dislocate or unhinge. Harry looked momentarily scandalized before pure mischief encompassed his face. 

"First off, you're a posh prat. Secondly, you really had me on there mate. That's a good one." Harry was chuckling with a slight shake of his head as he pointed at me with his index finger in a playful motion. 

"I'm being serious Potter! Father himself told me after I outed myself to him like a fool." Harry opened his mouth to speak. "And no why would he lie about something like this? Don't be ridiculous." Harry's mouth shut. "There isn't anything for him to gain by telling me that. And it truly does make sense when you think about it." Harry sat in silence for a moment before speaking. 

"This day has gone quite opposite of how I thought it would honestly. I get a boyfriend, I find out my best friend's dad once fancied moony and moony once fancied him. What's next? Dad and Narcissa used to date?" I gave the idea a considering look, if for anything to bother Harry. "Oh gods, please don't tell me they did too!" Harry's hands came up and covered his face as he let out a muffled " _oh my god."_ I started to laugh, feeling lightweight and free of worry at that moment. Once Harry's hands came down and my laughter was only slight I spoke.

"I solemnly swear I know of nothing between them," I said with an air of fake seriousness, my right hand raised. Harry shook his head at me and snorted. I let the mock seriousness fade and a smile returned to my face. I then remembered why I was really here and I was once again blanketed with worry. It was moments like this that I am afraid to lose if things somehow go wrong. What if Harry begins to resent me? How long do I expect him to carry out this charade? I decided that these were worries I'd later tend to. For now, I had things that needed more prompt action. "We should probably head on over to the manor now if you're ready," I said as I started to stand from Harry's bed. 

"As ready as I'll ever be," Harry said with bravado, though if it was fake I wouldn't doubt it. "We can grab a muffin before we go though right?" Harry was following my lead and standing up from the bed, stretching his arms above his head, his eyes closed as my own eyes trailed down to where his shirt had lifted and golden brown skin was teasingly on display. _Merlin. Eyes up-up-up. Turn around and WALK!_

"Y-yeah," I cleared my throat, "Of course we can. Besides, I'd hate to leave Sev and Remus without a proper goodbye." I heard Harry's footsteps fall into step behind me as I made my way back down towards the kitchen where Severus and Remus were still at. This time when I arrived, they were both sitting at the table drinking tea while chatting together. There was a _Quidditch Weekly_ magazine open to an article that I couldn't pinpoint and a thing Remus called a _notepad_ and _pen,_ with a half-page of writing on it. The muffins were sitting on a cooling rack, the sweet smell still lingering in the air. 

"Hey dad, hey moony," Harry greeted as he nudged past me to get to the muffins. He grabbed two before coming back to me and handing me the other one. "Thanks for the muffins Remus," Harry took a large bite of his before muffling out, "they taste delicious." I smacked his shoulder with a look of distaste.

"Close your mouth when you speak Harry. Or has Severus raised you with no manners after all?" Snape _Harumphed._

"As if I could manage to keep them with him when his mutt of a dogfather is always around," Severus said with mock vexation. Severus and Sirius surprisingly get on fine enough despite their history. Harry had told me all about what he had learned about the marauders' relationship to Snape and he was in a bad state with them all once he knew the truth of it all, but he eventually came around once he realized that if they could be grown-ups _and_ be friends, then he could forgive and move on too. 

"You two are just bullies," Harry grumbled out as he grabbed his second muffin. "Hey dad, is it fine if I go over to the manor to have dinner with Draco?" Snape nodded.

"Go ahead," he drawled, "I suppose it would be a good time to catch up on some reading. I feel as though even through the silencing charms I can hear those blasted drums." Severus gave Harry a little glare as Harry looked sheepish. 

"I might've forgotten a few times, but at least I remember most times." Severus let out a pained sigh and waved his hand in a dismissive motion. 

"Take your leave before I require a headache drought. Shall I expect you home tonight?" Harry shot me a look and I shrugged.

"Might come here for the night if that's okay Sev?" I asked thinking about what kind of chaos might ensue at home.

"If you must," Severus said as though it pained him. 

"Don't act too put off, dad. I know it must break your heart each time I leave. Your precious, loving, darling son. Don't worry I'll be back within due time." Harry wore a shit-eating grin and held his hands up in a swooning position. I rolled my eyes and tugged at one of his forearms.

"Let's go drama queen. If we don't want to be late we should go. Bye Sev, Remus. Thanks for the muffins by the way, they were delicious. Should I perhaps bring one back for father?" And with that, Harry and I left the room laughing with mirth as Remus let out a loud groan covered his quickly blushing face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed that my writing is very dialogue focused and I'm trying to add more substance to it. What do you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4

After traveling through the floo once more, this time with Harry in tow, my nerves almost seem to be doubled what they once were. Now that I’ve gotten one hard part out of the way, it seems I have been dealt with another hard hand to play. Literally. And honestly, I really am a silly dunderhead for even thinking Harry would reject me being gay. For Merlin’s sake, Remus and Sirius have been together since, well since Sirius finally used his Gryffindor senses and swept Remus away from my father apparently. And besides, I’ve seen Harry stare at Diggory more than what is deemed hetero-ly normal. 

A light hand touched my mid-back and startled me and I remembered that it wasn’t just me standing like an idiot in the reception room of the manor. 

“Do you plan on hanging out here for a formal invite in your own house or might we be able to venture further in?” 

“Are you always this sassy Harry or is this you practicing being gay?” I remarked snarkily.

“First off, how stereotypical of you Draco. I am thoroughly disappointed. I’ll have you know that I am always sassy. Secondly, no need to practice with you, right _darling?”_ Harry said ‘darling’ in a way that felt as though it was dripping saccharinely. Merlin, I can’t believe I got myself in this and then proceeded to bring the most Gryffindor Slytherin into this. 

“Okay, yes, I am sorry. I am terribly apprehensive of this, I must admit. I know I said I was confident but I lied Harry,” I gasped for a breath, “I don’t know how we’re going to pull this off. I really am sorry for dragging you into this by the way. I don’t know what I was thinking—”

“You kinda weren’t and that’s fine Draco. How many times have you been by my side whilst I did dumb things? Actually don’t answer that please,” Harry said with a grimace. 

“So we won’t run the montage of every dumb thing you’ve gotten yourself into thus far?” I asked slyly with a slight smile. Harry let out a sigh that had traces of a hidden laugh.

“I think I might regret introducing you to muggle television.” Harry’s smile said differently. “So, ready to brave the wolves?” _No._ But it was now or never and well, maybe it won’t be that bad.

“Ready as I’ll ever be Harold.” And with that, I grabbed Harry’s hand gripping it perhaps tighter than necessary and begun to pull him out of the reception room and into the foyer where I called for Dobby.

“Yes, masters Draco? Oh, mister Harry Potter, it is so good to be seeing you again!” Dobby exclaimed with excitement at seeing his long time, favored friend. 

“Dobby, do you know where mother and father are?” I asked just as Harry spoke.

“It’s great seeing you again too Dobby,” Harry said with a fond smile. Harry had made friendly with Dobby years ago when Harry would stay the night and mother and father thought we needed to be monitored to ensure we didn’t get _too_ rowdy. Dobby nodded his head excitedly.

“They is being in different places sirs. Mrs. Malfoy is still in the gardens and Mr. Malfoy is in his study.” 

“Right then, to mother first shall we?” I asked before pulling my hand from Harry’s and wiping it on my trousers. My hand had gotten so clammy from being nervous that all the excess moisture was beginning to be bothersome and I cursed to myself for being so ridiculous. “Sorry for practically giving your hand a bath, as you can tell my nerves have yet to settle,” I winced. 

“Your mother has always liked me more so I’d have to agree,” Harry started. “I don’t think I’m exactly ready to face Lucius Malfoy yet. Also, mate you might want to get that hand sweating checked out.” Harry said seriously before cracking a large grin and laughing. I shoved his shoulder away and rolled my eyes. 

“Let’s go, Potter. Or are you feeling Snape today?”

“Well from how things here are looking you might as well call me Malfoy. Next thing I know you’ll panic blurt that we’re getting married and you know I refuse to face the wrath of your parents so I won’t be able to deny it.”

“Harry, be a doll and shut the bloody hell up.” 

“Too soon?”

* * *

“Mother, I’ve brought Harry,” I said as we approached her serene form. She was leaned back in one of our comfortable outdoor chairs with her eyes resting shut, a glass of lemonade with heavy condensation sat on the table beside her. A smile graced her lips before she even opened her eyes.

“Harry,” she began, “it’s so lovely to see you. I assume you will be joining us for dinner, yes?” Harry’s curly and unruly hair bobbed with the shake of his head. His dark skin and bright eyes were glowing from the sun in a way that almost made me wish that we truly were dating. Which was absolutely preposterous because Harry is straight and Harry is my best friend and Harry is bloody gorgeous, _wow_ . How have I gone this long without seeing the true scale to his beauty? I _am_ a blundering idiot. Case closed.

“As always it is an absolute pleasure to see you as well Narcissa,” Harry voiced with charm. A soft smile was on his face as he spoke with her. “I will indeed be joining you all for dinner if that’s not too much?” Mother gave him an affronted look.

“Harry James Potter-Snape, of course, you are welcome to join us. Why would you even think differently? Silly boy; that must be what you are,” she said, muttering toward the end with a slightly disappointed shake of her head at Harry. I prayed to Merlin Harry wouldn’t mention us “dating” but it was tempting to let him because it would mean that I wouldn’t have to. “You’ve been coming to the manor since you and Draco were in nappies; I hardly think we’re anything less than family now Harry.” There was love in her voice and a glint in her eyes that always came when she got even slightly mawkish. I could see Harry’s blush under his bronze skin and the way his fingers began twisting around each other like he usually did when he was being shy. I thought about the way she said we were family and gave an inward shudder because the way I have begun to think of Harry was not in an innocent brotherly way. It was an ‘ _I want you to fuck my bloody brains out’_ type of way. And I have no intention of bringing back the antique way of keeping it in the family. 

“Thank you, Narcissa. You know how much that means to me.” And she does. Harry and mother have always had a bond that neither me or father or hell even Harry’s family even understood. But its always sweet to watch them together and Harry has even mentioned to me that he thinks Lilly would be content to know that Narcissa Malfoy of all people takes such good care of him. Mother held a fond smile and gestured towards the other chairs surrounding the table.

“Would you two care to join me? I can have Mipsy bring more lemonade? Speaking of which Mipsy is making Lemon Pudding Cake with Cherry Coulis for dessert and I am most excited.” One thing Harry learned quickly after being over here for so many years was that mother was quite infatuated with lemon. Between having several lemon trees in our gardens and consistently indulging in lemon centered or incorporated dishes, father and I have had more than our fair share of the sour fruit. Harry’s eyes light up at the mention of dessert.

“I’d love some, thank you.” Mother gave me a glance and I shook head no.

“I’m good mother, thank you though.” She nodded and called for Mipsy, asking for Harry’s glass. Mipsy was back within the minute with Harry’s lemonade and I watched him mutter a thank you to the elf before lifting the glass to his lips. As he drank his lemonade, a little dribbled out past the corner of his lips trailing down his chin. My mouth was suddenly parched and I realized I wanted nothing more at that moment than to taste the dribbled lemonade off Harry’s warmed from the sun and summer heat skin. He pulled the glass away from his mouth and brought his thumb up to wipe away the drip of sticky sweet lemonade before licking it off of his thumb. _How indecent._ I quickly situated myself, hiding any evidence of my err… _growing_ attraction. I felt warm and flushed everywhere and I have great reason to believe that it isn’t just the summer heat that’s getting to me. My thoughts were interrupted by mother’s voice and my growing problem was no longer as much of an issue as I was reminded that it wasn’t just me and Harry’s oblivious self.

“Any significant plans for the remainder of your summer Harry?” Mother asked in an inquisitive tone. Harry met her gaze and shook his head. 

“Honestly, I haven’t got much planned further than tomorrow these days, and it’s the most relieving thing to know. After spending so many summers preparing to finally take Voldemort down and spending my school years fighting him, it feels odd to have free time, well, all the time.” Harry’s voice bled with a relieved and incredulous tone, but his face held a thoughtful expression. “This past Easter holiday break was a turning point in my life and truthfully, I doubted that I would survive Voldemort. I never saw a future past the war with Voldemort.” His voice was somber and his gaze no longer lingered on my mother but off in the distance. His eyes were glazed over and his face was devoid of any apparent emotion. The once lighthearted conversation had now taken a drastic turn that I hadn’t expected. “Dad and Draco have been instrumental in my so-called “rehabilitation” into a normal teen boy as dad calls it though,” Harry shoots me a smile, his eyes soft. I melt at the look Harry sends me and at his compliment, sending him a soft look back. It was true though, as foolish as Harry may make it sound. Harry’s fight with Voldemort was not simple nor painless, and so coming out of the war he was left with ragged edges and a bruised mind and soul. He suffers from a slight case of PTSD now and wakes fretfully from nightmares most nights, though he promises that they’ve gotten better lately. Harry has yet to tell me the entire truth of what transpired the night of the final battle, but from watching the arrival of Harry being apparated by Severus from Parkinson Manor after being missing for 3 days to the grounds of Hogwarts a mess of bruises, bloody cuts and gashes, torn clothing, and dirt I knew it was nothing anyone could walk away from without deeper, mental infliction. 

It had torn me in two to see my best friend in such a state and that night I broke down and let my tears fall harder than they ever have before. 

Mother wore a pained expression that consisted of sorrow, sympathy, and ultimately, love. She sat upright and held out her hands across the table to Harry, clasping his when he sat his hands in hers. “Harry,” her voice was soft, eyes sincere, “you of all people have every right to not have a distinguished plan. For the first time since you were eleven your life is yours, my dear. There is no shame in taking back the time that that sickening excuse of an entity took from you in such formative years.” Mother’s eyes were misty and her voice spoke slowly as though she was trying to not cry or as though she wanted to stress her point. I felt it safe to say it might be both. “And if anyone has anything to say I’m sure Severus and I can sway them,” Mother spoke lightly, trying to make the situation lighter and more lively. She gave a playfully disdained sniff and squeezed Harry’s hands before letting them go. 

Harry’s eyes were certainly wet at this point and he tried playing it off by laughing at mother’s attempt at a joke (but it was honestly not really a joke if you truly knew mother and Severus, and I wonder if Harry knew that.) Harry turned to me gave an amused laugh. “I guess when I said that this day has gone quire opposite of how I thought it would it gave fate an open invitation to try and fit as much weird shi-” Harry’s eyes widened as he remembered that my mother still sat with us and he quickly redirected what he was about it say, “things, as much weird things as possible in one day.” I wore a large grin filled with mirth all the while mother wore a confused expression but I ignored it, certainly not wanting to get into anything that’s occurred today. At least until I can no longer put it off. Mother stood and shook out her hands, before turning to us.

“I’ll see you both, in a bit, yes? Dinner should be in ten minutes roughly and I expect to see you both on time,” she spoke sternly, but we knew it wasn’t in bad nature. And with that she took her leave. Once the doors softly shut behind her, I resumed our conversation, turning my eyes back to Harry’s own.

“Yes, well. What kind of luck should boy wonder really expect, hmm?” I let out my own laugh as Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. 

“Well if it’s any good I’ll survive to see tomorrow. It is about time to put it to the test innit?” 

“As both, you and my mother, have deigned to remind me, yes. It is almost time. Are you ready to put on the best act of your life?” 

“Oh, come off it. It won’t be that difficult, you berk. It’s just us but on steroids. And gay. Or rather, us on gay steroids. Or would it be me on gay steroids and you just on regular gay?” Merlin this git will be the death of me. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Do you think your mum’ll be mad that your dad knew we were “together” before she knew  _ and  _ that we didn’t tell her earlier?” Harry mentioned as we walked to the dining room, putting finger quotations around the word together. I threw a quick glance at him, worried that he might just be right. Maybe we should have said something to her. 

“I think that she might be a little upset at the very least,” I worried my bottom lip as my thoughts raced. “We should have told her. I don’t think she’ll like the fact that she was kept in the dark about any of this and when she finds out that it was purposely done she won’t be happy.” Harry gesticulated in the way that a balance beam would move with differing weights.

“Maybe she already knows?” I scoffed. 

“Do you really think mother would have simply sat there and  _ not _ have brought up the fact that we’re “dating”? Really Potter?” I used aggressive finger quotations to truly get across the amount of exasperation I was feeling with him at the moment. “My mother is a gossip at heart and you know she would have hounded us for details.” 

“Maybe it slipped her mind? Or maybe she just wanted to respect our privacy?” 

“Oh sure, and I was planning on joining the Minister for tea tomorrow, care to join?” I bit out sarcastically. Harry put his hand up in surrender. 

“Look, mate, it’ll be fine. We’ll have dinner with your parents, make lovey eyes at each other and hold hands, then,” he made an exploding motion with his hands, “boom! We’ll go back to mine and play some exploding snap and Monopoly, and if you still feel like shit we’ll bake cookies.” I sighed grumpily but truly I was now excited to get this dinner over so Harry and I could go back to his house and do all that he promised. Monopoly had fastly become one of my favorite games to play. It helped that I typically won each time we played; “being a businessman is in the genes” Father would say if he knew.

“Alright fine. But you best be careful not to call me ‘mate’ in front of them, okay? Merlin, father would have my head if he knew I lied.” 

“Will ‘pet’ do then? Or perhaps ‘poppet’? Hmm, how about ‘lover’? Oh! maybe ‘baby’ like the Americans?” I knew he was only saying it to take the piss out of me but truthfully it wouldn’t hurt to hear him purposely use a pet name to refer to me. How nice it would be to hear his deep voice softly call out  _ love _ to me to get my attention. Or call me darling as we lay in bed together, with the soft, pale moonlight dancing shadows on our bodies. 

“Truly Harold, your humor astounds me,” I deadpanned. We were approaching the open doors of the dining room now and I softly grabbed at Harry’s hand, letting out a large breath of air that I didn’t I had started to hold. “Are you ready?” I murmured. Harry’s hand gave a slight grip back and rubbed his thumb soothingly across the back of my hand. 

“As ever.” And with that, we finished the few paces left to reach the dining room’s entrance and once we were in the room I could see the fireplace lit, and mother and father already seated. Once they took notice of our presence they did not look away. I watched their eyes trail from looking at each of us to watching our conjoined hands. When we reached their end of the table I sat across from mother and diagonally from father as he had chosen to sit at the head of the table, thus ensuring that Harry wouldn’t have to face them head-on. As we sat down I heard Harry’s voice suddenly break the unnerving silence of the room. 

“Pleasure to see you again, Mr. Malfoy. How has work at the ministry been lately?” I could hear the slight unease in his voice, but I commended him all the same in my head. I glanced around to take note of their expressions and noticed the most peculiar thing. Mother was smiling. And not even, an ‘upset, but trying to appear friendly’ sort of way. But a genuinely pleased smile. Father, on the other hand, looked all too much like he had caught a whiff of something terribly unpleasant. 

“Hmm, yes. I do wish that I could say the same to you this evening, Mr. Potter. Work is fine, as usual.” Gods, he’s dramatic. I suppose I know where I get it from. Before I could get anything out to father in an attempt to tame his attitude, mother stepped in. 

“Lucius, you stop that right now. There is no need to treat Harry any different now that we know that he and Draco are dating.” Mother spoke sternly, leaving no room for argument. “You do not have to play a big bad scary man to intimidate Harry. You should already know that he would never hurt our Dragon. Besides,” her voice took on a more wispy and loving tone, “they’re meant for each other.”  _ Oh, blimey. How do I plan to explain this all to her when Harry and I inevitably “break up”?  _

“Right… thank you, mum. Your acceptance means a lot to me, to us,” I quickly corrected. And it truly did. If she was accepting than it meant that when this whole charade was over, I would be in the clear to be myself without the aid of Harry. 

“Yes, Narcissa. It truly does,” Harry spoke softly but with meaning. Father broke the moment with a loud sigh.

“Yes, very well then. Harry, welcome to the family,” Father looked as though that was the most painful thing he’d done. 

“Don’t pop a blood vessel now, father,” I said amused. Father sent a sneer my way just as Mipsy popped into the dining room, snapping her fingers and presenting our food to us. Harry, never one to pass up a meal began to eat immediately. I too began to indulge in the meal prepared but with less vigor. My mind wandered to Harry as I followed through with the motions of eating. I wondered when my attraction to him must have started, and why I had suddenly began to see him in a more alluring light. I find that I can admit that Harry has always been attractive, but I had never looked more into it because he was: first, my best friend, and secondly, straight. But by becoming further accepting of my sexuality and being given a situation in which I kind of have to think of Harry as my boyfriend, I think it opened a door of newfound attraction to Harry. And Merlin was that problematic. 

Because now all I can think about is Harry’s hands and his gleaming emerald eyes and the way my pale hand would look gripped in his onyx curls. Not all appropriate thoughts to have at the dinner table with both my parents I’d say; at least they weren’t going to stay appropriate for long if I let myself continue daydreaming. Dinner was passing by as a quiet affair, for the most part, the only sounds mainly being the clinking of silverware against plates and the soft thud of drinks being placed back on the table. Mother cleared her throat and my head shot up, and from the sides of my eyes, I could see my father and Harry do the same.

“So, how long have you boys been together then?” Mother wore a soft and sweet smile, but I was confused.

“I thought father told you, mother?” Why else would she have been so accepting at first sight? Mother’s smile grew wider and her eyes lit up with excitement.

“It was Laima!” Mother exclaimed.

“Laima?” both Harry and father muttered in puzzled tones. 

“After you left she told me “the young one, he will come bearing wonderful news, and another young man will be intertwined in his fate.” And you  _ had _ just told me you went to Harry’s and you were to bring him back. It only made sense that he would be the one intertwined with your fate. Only, I didn’t know how at the time. But knowing now, just as she said, it is wonderful news.” Mother said lovingly. Harry and I shot each other dubious glances.

“Your father, of course, came to find me to tell me about what transpired earlier Draco, but before he could go any further I stopped him. I wanted you two to tell me the details on your own volition.” She wore a proud smile. “I didn’t want to press for anything when you boys came earlier as I was sure you were nervous enough for this moment now, so I held onto my excitement till it was proper.” 

“That is very kind of you, mother. We were—are—quite nervous honestly. Did Laima say anything else? About us, I mean.” I tried not to sound desperate in my questionings but I truly wanted to know if there was anything else the fairy could have said to clarify what she meant exactly by her statement. Mother appeared to think thoroughly about my question before finally responding. 

“Not that I can clearly remember no, love.” Okay. Not bad. But not necessarily good. It will do. It’ll  _ have _ to do. “Oh!” Mother exclaimed quietly. “We got a little off task, didn’t we? When did you two get together?” Her tone was questioning but lighthearted. 

“Since this past Yule we’ve been together,” my cheeks were hot and with a shy glance towards Harry, I could see that our expressions matched. 

“Oh how sweet,” mother crooned. The eating once again commenced as Mipsy came and vanished the plates to the kitchen and with a snap of her fingers plates of dessert appeared. As we began to eat I heard Harry let out a long “ _ mmm..”  _ as he chewed. I looked over at him to see his eyes closed and his mouth full as he savored the lemon tang that mingled with the cherry sweet. Once he finished his chew his eyes opened but they automatically sought out my mother.

“Narcissa, this is truly delightful. You certainly have good taste in choosing desserts.” Harry said before taking another bite.

“Oh Harry, I wish these two,” she gave pointed looks to both me and father, “would appreciate my choice of desserts as much as you.” Father spluttered, affronted.

“You say that as if I don’t beg you to choose another fruit to fixate upon each time you mention a lemon.” Father’s voice sounded almost whiny. “I love you, dear, just not your blasted lemons. I’m quite surprised I can still taste. I thought the acid would have eroded every one of my tastebuds by now.” He genuinely did sound surprised and he smacked his lips as though to make sure he could still taste. Though I don’t blame father as I was in the same boat as he at this point in life. Lemon was a flavor that I could perhaps learn to live without quite easily. 

“Oh, you foolish man!” Mother laughed. “And for the record, I am not fixated on lemons. I simply enjoy them more than the average person. Everyone has a favorite fruit after all.” I furrowed my brows, in thought.

“I don’t think I actually do—” but before I could finish my sentence Harry cut me off.

“Peaches,” he was flushed and his voice sounded rushed. “You’re favorite fruit is peaches. You always choose them over other available choices and every time we walk the gardens you make us stop to grab a few peaches to eat on our walk.” Harry gave a nervous smile to us at the table. I could feel the look of surprise sit on my own face and I saw once again a fond smile on mothers. A look at father’s told me he wasn’t one for cute boys trying to swoon his son and effectively charming his wife. Too bad for father; I wanted to swoon and so far Harry was doing a great job and he’s barely put in any work. “W-what’s your favorite fruit Mr. Malfoy?” Father replied grumble.

“Passionfruit, I’d say.”

“Well show a little enthusiasm for them then! At least convince us you like them.” Mother joked, rolling her eyes and laughing slightly. “And yours, Harry?” 

“Pineapples would have to be my favorite,” Harry voiced. “There are a few others that come close but pineapples take the cake.” 

“Take the cake?” Mother inquired.

“Yeah, it’s probably more of a muggle phrase, basically just meaning they win best in the,” cue Harry’s finger quotations, “competition”. Like for you, lemons take the cake,” Harry explained to mother. 

“That does make sense, what a cute little expression the muggles invented,” mother wore a small smile. Dinner had come to a close at this point and Mipsy was clearing off the dining table, leaving the four of us with no distractions.

“Will you two be staying for the rest of the evening then?” Father asked as he pushed out his chair and stood. 

“Actually dad invited us to do a little game night with him, and Draco was going to stay over if that is fine with each of you?” Harry spoke, his voice confident and clear. Mother beat father to having any say.

“Of course that’s completely fine boys,” she said waving her hand. Father looked like he really wanted to say something against it, but he gave up in defeat knowing mother would get her way.

“We’ll be off then I think,” I said as I mirrored father’s earlier actions as I stood from my chair. Harry followed in suit, pushing in his chair beside mine. 

“It was a very lovely evening, thank you both for having me,” Harry wore a large and charming smile as he reached out grabbing my hand in his. My stomach filled with butterflies and I felt silly for being so affected by a hand in my own. 

“Yes, of course,” father surprisingly said before nodding to the two of us and speaking to mother. “I’ll be in the study, join me, love?” Mother nodded with a smile and followed around the table to grab father’s hand before leading him out of the room, calling out a goodbye to us as they left. 

“Well, that wasn’t bad at all. I honestly expected more,” Harry commented as he began to lead us to the dining room’s entrance and toward the reception room where the floo was. “Ready to play some Monoply and bake cookies?”

“Desperately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dinner scene isn't my favorite and if I'm honest I struggled to write it which is why it took so long for this chapter to be posted. So I do apologize for that. Hopefully, so far the story is interesting enough and you enjoy reading it though :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes me about two days to write a full chapter, so if you're ever wondering when I'll next update just follow that as a guiding rule I'd say :) I hope to progress the story some more and get to some of the good stuff hahah

Surviving dinner with my parents seemed to have been easier than anticipated. Which I’m certainly not complaining about, it just seemed… suspicious. At least on the account of my father. My mother was surprisingly very encouraging and welcoming to my announcement. I thought she might react better than father, which was certainly true, but I didn’t take into account how much better. 

Since I’ve been young my father tried instilling a sense of family pride that was rooted in wealth, prestige, and diluted pure-blood beliefs. Father, nor mother for that matter, never used the ‘m’ word I’ve heard some students at Hogwarts and portraits around the manor use. He’s never expressed explicit hate towards muggle-borns and half-bloods, but he’s always talked about pure-bloods having a greater responsibility to keeping “our population” plentiful considering “we’re a dying breed”. And because father was ever so insistent on “replenishing the dying breed”, I felt that perhaps he would be homophobic. Because even though it seems that both my mother and father have broken away from their parents’ ideas and views, some of them still lingered, even if they were thought and taught with good intentions. 

He says it should be an honor to be a pureblood wizard. And isn’t that silly? We should _all_ be proud of our heritage, but not for those reasons. We all in the wizarding world should hold pride in being wizards who’ve been blessed with the abilities we have. But we shouldn’t lord them over those without our capabilities, like squibs or muggles. We should use the abilities we have for good, not abuse the power we have like Grindelwald or Voldemort once did. 

And so I’m glad I’ve been able to form my own ideas and values, and I’m glad my parents have given me the space to become my own individual person, even if they’ve made me “overly posh” as Harry would, _does,_ say. He’s been talking forever about loosening me out of my overly formal way of being, and he has made slight progress considering you don’t hang around someone for Merlin knows how many years and not pick something up from them. But I suppose that when you’re taught at an early age how to speak and behave in a certain way it doesn’t wear off easily. 

So as we lay about eating the cookies we made, which was another thing that rubbed off on me: Harry’s love for cooking, I’ve pondered my life and I think about Harry’s and how they’ve merged into something so effortless. I certainly don’t remember the first time meeting Harry but I also can’t tell you a time when he wasn’t around. 

I did take notice that I never saw Harry’s mother around when we were little and thank Merlin I was instilled with enough decorum to not blatantly ask Harry in my little child stupidity why he didn’t have one, but it also helped that I had my simple-minded child brain and didn’t care enough to focus on more than playing with Harry. I eventually asked my own mother when I was older and had enough sense in me to understand things with more clarity and comprehension. She was honest with me and explained who Voldemort was and how he killed Harry’s mum and dad, and even tried to hurt Harry but he miraculously survived and even somehow killed Voldemort. _This certainly surprised Harry and my first year when we found out he was attached behind Quirell’s head all along_. And so Harry, who we all thought would go to Sirius, which he did, mother said, but only for a night, instead was transferred to Severus Snape’s care. She said it was quite unexpected but after Severus joined them for dinner, tiny Harry in tow, he explained it all. He and Lilly apparently had a one-off sometime when James and her and been broken up, and they didn’t think too much of it until it had been a while after she and James had gotten back together and she realized she was pregnant. 

Severus said Lilly came to him in tears saying that the child was his and was conflicted about how to handle the situation. Severus by then had already conspired with Albus Dumbledore and was sent to be a spy in Voldemort’s league. He said that he told her to do as she wished because it was her body and her relationship that would be affected, he also told her of his mission to become the Order’s spy saying that he was not fit to be a parent when his child would be in such danger. A few days after their meeting Lilly owled that she would continue with the pregnancy and that James knew the truth and would honor Severus by being sure the child knew the truth of his or her parentage should Severus want that and that Severus was welcome to be a part of the child’s life. And so upon the deaths of Lilly and James Potter, in their will stated that should both perish before Harry’s 17th birthday, Severus Snape, Harry’s true birth father, was to decide if he would take the child in or pass guardianship rights to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Severus felt it only right to take the child in, a moral sense of obligation playing a role, but also his longing for a family and now with Voldemort out of the picture, he could be the father he wished he had. 

Severus desperately wanted to cease his part-time career spying for Harry’s sake, but Harry insisted to him that only harm would ensue from that decision. Harry said they would fight constantly about it until one day he told Severus that he didn’t have to worry about losing him as his son because no matter what Harry would love him and accept him. Harry told me that that was one of the few times he’d ever seen his dad cry and hold him. 

My heart ached for their family because they had seen true heartbreak and hardship. My parents said that they were lucky to be accepted amongst the light side considering that both the Malfoys and Blacks were dark families who endorsed Grindelwald and would by logic follow Voldemort.

I wondered how Harry could be so full of love and kindness despite the hate he has dealt with and the war he was forced to fight. I look at him now and he’s writing letters, one of whom I know is for Hermione, a Ravenclaw if I’ve ever met one, and the others are to various Weasleys. His face is smooth of any furrows, as he writes contently, unaware of my inner thoughts playing like a muggle film before me. I think of Harry’s future, of who he’ll marry and have a family with. Who he’ll be career-wise. I only know of Harry dating one person and that was Luna Lovegood. They dated for a solid three months before Luna broke up with Harry saying that the wrackspurts were getting to be too much between both of them and some time apart would help. A few weeks later Luna came to Harry saying Ginny cleared up her wrackspurts and wished the best for him. We’ve debated before on counting Cho Chang but it didn’t feel like a fair count because we’re quite certain Harry was only a rebound out of grief considering the only kiss they shared was one with Cho sobbing over Cedric’s death and most of their “dates” weren’t far off either. And there have been other girls and even selective boys who have expressed an interest in dating the chosen one, _and isn’t it ironic that I’m one of them now_ , but he hasn’t shown interest in any if not very few.

And everyone expects Harry to go into the Aurors but I expect he’ll go into mediwizardry. It’s always been a quiet fascination of his that was especially fuelled when he was prompted by Severus and Dumbledore to learn first aid through Madame Pomfrey during fourth year because of the Triwizard Tournament, up until the time in sixth year where the war was on the brink of ending or catastrophically pursuing. During those years he learned as much healing through potions from Severus as he could and as many spells as he could from anybody who had knowledge on it. He went through countless books and was always passionate about learning more on the subject. 

He’s always been intelligent, even if it’s hard to see that sometimes. I blame that on Sirius. 

I was about ready to move onto my next ramble of thought processes before Harry’s warm voice interrupted me.

“Are you ready to talk about it all now?” I sighed and rolled out onto my back from where I was on the floor. 

“Yeah, we ought to,” I said with a slight frown remembering the events that transpired earlier. Harry mumbled a soft okay before he flicked his hands and the lights dimmed, a warm glow falling upon us. That was another thing that was so mesmerizing about Harry. He performed wandless magic with casual ease and with it came his warmth of magic settling around the room with a force that was undeniable but wasn’t stifling.

“Your parents took it quite well,” Harry said at last.

“That’s sort of what I’m unnerved about. Especially my father. And the whole fairy thing was weird, no?”

“I won’t deny that I thought your dad was going to roast _me_ and serve me for dinner, but it was nice that he was… chill.” I laughed.

“My dad? _Chill?_ You must be gone off your pot Snape.”

“Actually I wasn’t on pot to start with so I can’t really be off it,” Harry voiced through a smile and ended with a laugh. 

“What does that even mean? Harry no, I meant you’re loony. Like crazy?” He really does concern me sometimes.

“Draco,” he started with a laugh, “pot is a muggle drug. More commonly known as weed or marijuana. I’ve heard it can be a relaxant of a type, sometimes a little hallucinatory. But mostly a feel-good buzz.” _How intriguing…_

“Maybe that will be our next muggle exposure activity. You know, it is important I learn and understand muggle customs before we move to muggle London this summer,” I said with faux innocence and faux indifference. I never gave much thought to wizarding drugs, what little there are. They’re mainly potions that leave a person wrecked, a shell of who they once were. But this drug sounded nice… and fun. 

“I don’t know about all that Draco, I honestly don’t even know where I’d find any. Though I suppose Seamus would know,” Harry said pondering over the situation. “I’ll think about it, yeah? If you’re serious?” I started to laugh.

“I’m not serious, I’m Draco.” Harry deadpanned. 

“That was not funny. I can’t believe you genuinely just said that. Are you sure you’re not high now?” I was still laughing, his comments fueling me to continue. 

“What can I say, I couldn’t pass up the opportunity.” 

“Next time, please do. I hear enough of those as is,” Harry groaned. “Now back to our conversation.” I sobered up, a small smile still residing on my face. “I think you don’t have anything to worry about. Not about your dad, not about your mum, and not about that fairy. Things worked out well; celebrate and enjoy that yeah?” I suppose Harry was right. We’re both quite pessimistic, but we generally try to help each other see the light where the other can’t and I think Harry’s right about this light. I should welcome it in with open and arms and just going with the ebb and flow of life. Things are good right now, considering, and why should I jinx that?

“Alright,” I started, “I’ll accept and move on. Be happy and celebrate. Should we talk about the whole fake dating thing?” I was nervous to confront it again but I felt it needed to be addressed for Harry’s sake.

“Nah, we’re good. Let’s just see where it takes us,” Harry said as he got up from the floor and climbed into bed. “You coming?” I’m quite sure my brain just turned off because I think Harry just said or rather implied that he isn’t all that bothered or worried about this arrangement and I can’t think of any reason why. Maybe he isn’t worried about it going into the school year? Maybe he’s just being a good friend? He does tend to express Gryffindor traits despite being a Slytherin. Again, I blame that on Sirius. “Draco? Is that fine? Are you coming?” _Right. Focus._

“Yeah, I just didn’t expect that answer, but yeah it’s fine. And yeah I am, but can I have some sleeping clothes? We left before I could grab some.” 

“Oh shit, yeah, sorry about that by the way,” Harry apologized as he rummaged through his drawers and pulling out some bottoms and shifted through his closet for a shirt. Once he acquired an outfit he handed it to me and I made my way to the bathroom. I looked over the items he handed me, a pair of blue and white plaid fleece pajama pants and an old Appleby Arrows Quidditch t-shirt. Pulling on the pants I noticed that they fit me loosely but were at least the right length. Harry was a little shorter than me so I can only imagine the way the pants must bundle up at his feet, and I wondered, not for the first time why he doesn’t send a sizing charm to some of his clothing and make them actually fit him. He’s told me multiple times that it’s for _comfort_ , _not style, Draco._ And so I pull on the shirt, feeling it hang a little loose on me too, but this one at least fit right lengthwise. It felt odd wearing Harry’s clothes that smelled like him and were just so _Harry_ , after coming to the acknowledgment of my attraction to Harry. 

When I walked into Harry’s room, he looked to be already passed out, glasses off with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly agape as soft breaths puffed out and in. I climbed into the bed on the left side, snuggling deep into the covers, taking a deep breath and sighing out once I was situated and comfortable. 

“Night, Draco,” Harry murmured as I felt the blankets rustle and the lights fulling turning off. 

“Goodnight, Harry,” I whispered in reply, as I let the sounds of his breathing lull me deeper into relaxation and deeper into slumber. My last conscious thought being _I wonder what it’d feel like to fall asleep in his arms for once._


	7. Chapter 7

It has been almost a week since Harry and I have started fake dating and not much has changed other than the fact that my mother has taken to consistently reassuring me that it’s okay for Harry to come over more or vice versa and while he’s over we shouldn’t shy away from each other now that they know. And while the thought and encouragement is greatly appreciated it’s only stressed me out. I’ve been sort of worried that the reason she’s so persistent is that she and my father don’t believe me. Harry of course disagrees. He just thinks that she’s trying to push me to be happier and make sure that I’m aware of her support. And his reasoning isn’t far fetched or crazy, I’m just a paranoid bastard. 

And so I continuously try to remind myself of what Harry told me a couple of nights ago when I was stressing to him my worries: “Stop trying to constantly sabotage yourself. The more you fixate on what you think is wrong or will go wrong will just lead you to disaster. Stop. Breathe. And move on.” All in all, it was solid advice but it’s definitely easier said than done. That leads me to where I am tonight. I’ve taken up muggle yoga, a practice Harry introduced to me. He gave me books he found at a muggle book shop in muggle London with Remus and he said that he thought I would enjoy it. And as much as I hate to say Harry’s right, I do enjoy it. It reminds me of occlumency mixed with stretching and they work quite well together from what I’ve seen so far. There’s a lot of different positions you can hold and some seem silly but they get to be rather fun when you’re not so focused on whether or not you look like a fool. 

Thinking of Harry’s gift to me lead me to remember his birthday that is fastly approaching. In nine days Harry will be 17, an adult in the eyes of the wizarding world. He wanted something big enough that all his friends and family could be there, celebrating more than just a birthday, but a start to a new year not poisoned by Voldemort’s presence. A year that Harry can finally take back as his own without fear. It’s a birthday to Harry that symbolizes freedom and peace. I want to make this birthday special for Harry, I want him to embrace who he has become and start to finally love and care for himself like he’s always pushing others to do. 

Thinking of a gift for Harry is only somewhat difficult. I have an idea for what to get him for part of his gift, but the other is still a mystery to me. I could try to find more medical texts, or maybe I could find some rare potions ingredients for some of his healing potions. Maybe while I go to purchase Harry’s first gift I can look around Diagon Alley to get some ideas for his second gift. 

One thing I had not anticipated was celebrating Harry’s birthday as his fake boyfriend and not as his best friend. I suddenly felt remorse, not for the first time since dragging Harry into my charade. As much as he says that it doesn’t bother him and that it’s a small favor compared to what I’ve done for him I still can’t help but feel regretful and awful for putting him in this position. My developing feelings for Harry make me feel guilty as well, and as much as I hate to admit it, satisfied and pleased that Harry is going along with this charade because it gives me just a taste as to what could have been in a different universe. 

We’ll have to discuss if anyone should know the truth of our “dating” and even though he said we should see how it goes, I seriously think we should decide just when and how we will end things. The sooner Harry is free from this the better. I’d hate to be the reason he can’t get a girlfriend, especially if this goes into our seventh year and girls see that we’re “together”, they’re going to think he’s gay and that doesn’t help a straight male pull in any ladies. 

With all this in mind, I cease my yoga and instead search for a quill and a piece of parchment. On it, I title the page _To-Do List_ and begin listing items down each with their own individual checkbox. _Buy Harry present #1, Find Harry present #2, Talk to Harry about details regarding our “relationship”, Make sure Dipsy has the items to make treacle tart for Harry’s birthday, Make Harry Treacle Tart, Ask Mother if I need a haircut, Buy new ink._ It sounds like a relatively complete list and I don’t think I’ve forgotten a single thing, which makes me content. One thing I’ve always loved to do is write lists. Harry hates it sometimes but it’s something that keeps me organized and keeps me from losing my head. 

I figure I can start with the items concerning things I can do at the manor, so I send a few freshening charms to myself and set out to complete the first two things I can do on my list: _Make sure Dipsy has the items to make treacle tart for Harry’s birthday,_ and _ask Mother if I need a haircut._

Upon the completion of the first two items on my list, I felt successful. Dipsy assured me that there would be the appropriate ingredients needed for the treacle tart the day before Harry’s birthday and that she would help me with making it as well. Which was very much needed considering my skill level in the kitchen. And mother said that my lengthening hair suited my face and I should continue to let it grow. This I agreed with, I simply wished to see what she thought in case I was actually delusional about my hair. Besides, you know what they say, _mother knows best_. My hair currently fell past my eyes, framing my face softly. The sides had grown out a bit but were nothing compared to the top of my hair, which was the concern. I’ve tried encouraging Harry to get his hair cut similarly to mine, longer on top, shorter on the sides, but he worries it will look weird with his 3a hair type. I, for one, think it’ll look better on him than it does on me. He’s already bloody gorgeous but with that hairstyle, it's like adding the cherry on top, or finding out that in your pack of 10 chocolates, they added another by accident. Simply delicious.

So now that two out of seven items have been completed, I’m left again in a state of undue boredom and I contemplate going back to my yoga, but I find that I’d much rather not. It’s late into the evening and I figure too late to invite Harry over or to go over there. I sit slouched on my bed for a few minutes before finally deciding to take a shower. Gathering up my clothes I head to my attached bathroom and proceed to follow my usual routine. 

Curled up into bed for the night I think about owling Harry tomorrow and seeing if he’d like to come over for a while, even if it is to discuss what needs to be determined. I decide that I’ll do it after lunch tomorrow that way it ensures Harry will be awake before I send the owl

My morning is another quiet affair. Breakfast with my parents as usual, with light conversation. Father leaving for the ministry after saying his goodbyes to us both. Mother and I then take a walk through the gardens, until she leaves for tea with Aunt Andromeda and Mrs. Weasley. Then it’s just me. This is the same routine we’ve lived for years now so it’s no surprise how my morning plays out. Simple. Kind of lonely some days, though I will admit. It’s nearly lunch when Dipsy pops in the conservatory where I’ve been settled since mother left. 

“Master Draco, whats will you be eating for lunch, sir?” I contemplate for a moment before settling on something simple

“Tomato bisque with grilled cheese, and a pumpkin juice, please Dipsy?” The little elf nods her head fast and squeaks out a _right away, sir!_ before popping out of the room, leaving me alone once again. I decided to write my letter to Harry now, that way it’s prepared for when I’m ready to send it off and call for Dobby to bring me my supplies. Once I am equipped with a quill and parchment I start my brief letter to him. 

_Harry,_

_It seems that I have found myself in utter boredom once again. Do you care to join me? I also suppose there are some things to discuss and clarify and better now than later is my opinion despite what you said some time ago. Please join me at 1 this afternoon if possible. Thank you, Snotter. (Do you see what I’ve done there? I’m quite clever, aren’t I?)_

_-DM_

Seconds after I finish conducting my letter and calling for Dobby to take care of the supplies and to mail off the letter, Dipsy comes in with my lunch. I thank her before she pops out of the room and I start in on my lunch. Half an hour later I am finished with my meal and awaiting Harry’s reply until in comes an owl from one of the open windows in the conservatory. Harry’s response is brief and written on the back of my own letter. 

_Draco,_

_I’ll be there, and not square. See you soon ferret! (Do you see what I’ve done there? I’m quite clever aren’t I?)_

_-Snotter_

I let out a laugh reading his letter to me, reveling in the sass Harry sent back my way. I was confused by his use of muggle phrasing as usual, but I didn’t focus too much on it. With a little under 20 minutes till Harry was to arrive, I set off to the library to catch up on some reading.

Time apparently ticked by fast because before I knew it I heard knocking on the doorway of the library and saw Harry making his way in. 

“So bored you’ve resorted to me then, hm?” Harry said with false sympathy.

“Oh please, if I was resorting to last choices you _know_ it would be Ron I’d be owling and not you,” I said with a roll of my eyes. Though Ron and I don’t hate each other, we’re certainly not each other’s favorites. We can hold a decent chess game, but conversation? Alone for that matter? Not so well.

“Oh, what a benign lord you are,” Harry mocked as he mimicked bowing to me, before laughing. 

“Yes, laugh it up until you’re facing life in my dungeons,” I remarked.

“How kinky Draco, I didn’t know you had it in you, you posh prude!” Harry exclaimed, patting me on the back with a little more force than I think he knew he was putting in. I winced but not from his comment, though his comment did twinge my face pink.

“I’ll have you know that I can be all sorts of kinky! I’m not a prude!” I declared and stuck my tongue out at him. Harry let out a hum of false belief with a matching smile. 

“Oh, I’m sure, Draco. No need to prove to me you’re not vanilla. No siree.”

I let out a groan of annoyance, before speaking up, “What room do you even have to talk Snotter? You barely kissed Chang and Luna turned out to be a lesbian so unless she found out in the middle of you both getting it on, I don’t suppose you have much experience either.” Harry snorted.

“It’s the principle of it. You’re all posh and proper, simple and basic. It fits right in with being vanilla. Which of course is fine for a prim prince such as yourself,” by then Harry’s words had me red. Because honestly, I had never thought too much about sex. Of course, I wanked and had little fantasies, but well… they were simple like Harry said. And from the Harry way talks, it sounds as though he imagines far more than what I do and now all I can think about is what exactly is it that the fantasizes about. I glanced at Harry and he sat across from me with a smug look plastered on his face, and suddenly my mouth moved faster than my brain could keep up.

“You’ll see one day, Potter. Blondes have more fun.” _He’ll see?!_ Gods, what did I just imply?! What does Harry think I’ve just implied? This is loony. I’m loony. I need to be checked into the Janus Thickey ward.

“Alright then, Draco,” Harry started with a smirk, “I’ll just have to see one day, won’t I?” _I’m going to quite literally die. I am so red and hot, how have I not combusted yet? What does he mean? What does any of this mean, please Merlin save me._ “So I’m guessing you want to talk about our little predicament?” Would that predicament be my secretly raging boner? Because I’d say this is currently the most _pressing_ issue ~~in my trousers~~ on my mind. 

“Y-yes?” I cleared my throat trying to boost up my confidence and ground myself. “Yes, I would. I know you didn’t really feel it important to discuss, but I feel that it is.” I still can’t bring myself to make eye contact with him but I won’t let myself falter in my words.

“Alright then, discuss.” Harry puts his arms behind his head as he slouches a little further into the chair and rests his right ankle upon his left knee. His eyes are resting shut and he looks like the picture of serenity. How can he be calm after all of this? Fucking prat.

“First, who do we tell that we’re only fake dating? This is important because we have your birthday party coming up and my parents will be there and obviously if we’re acting as though we’re in a relationship, people are going to get suspicious.” I hold up two fingers before proceeding, “Secondly, we need to decide on an end date. If we go into the school year “dating” then people will continue to draw conclusions, especially about you, and then girls won’t think you’re straight and it’ll be a whole mess and it’ll take you forever to find a wife and make little Snotter babies.” Harry let out a snort at my last comment and I throw up another finger, “Thirdly,” I cut myself off abruptly and sat there for a moment. “Actually I don’t think I have a third anything.” Harry’s only response for a while was a long and loud exhale from the nose until he finally spoke. 

“Simple, We tell no one the truth that way it eliminates any way your parents find out that we’ve been lying. And we break up mid to late August and say that it just wasn’t working out and we’re better off friends.” Well… that is rather simple and not at all complex like I’ve been imagining. 

“Okay then, that was simply put. Thank you for your contribution to my inquiries.” 

“I do what I can to appeal to the masses,” Harry said with a cocky smile and attitude. “So have you any plans to show me how much more fun blondes have, or should we go out and play some quidditch, peaches?” Instantly my face is back to being red.

“Quidditch,” I shoot out immediately before registering that he said peaches. “Peaches? What do you mean?” I eyed Harry with distrust, my face still flushed.

“I called you peaches because you’re sweet, soft, and innocent. Just like a peach,” Harry said smugly. “Now, come along peaches. I want to whip your arse at finding the snitch, and I promise not to use an actual whip… just yet.” Harry started laughing hard as he stood up, making his way towards the door. My face was again in flames and I felt them to my core. Harry Snape-Potter will be the death of me and he doesn’t even know it. And if he does, he surely doesn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't exactly know how I want to refer to Harry in reference to his last name because in this storyline, in my mind at least, Harry would take Snape on as his last name but keep Potter as an homage to James and Lilly, but I feel that he would want to use Snape as it connects with who he is present-day, not who he could have been with Potter had Lilly and James survived if that makes any sense? But also every time I use Snape it feels out of place and feels like I'm referencing Severus. Any particular thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

It’s the day before Harry’s birthday and I can now successfully say that I’ve completed six of the seven items on my _To-Do List._ I am now left with the task of making Harry’s treacle tart for tomorrow. I leave for the kitchen with a pep in my step, feeling good about how things have been going so far. Though Harry had taken to showing me a side of himself that is completely foreign I was all too happy to follow along in his footsteps even if my own actions were slightly toned down in comparison to Harry’s. His blatant, what seemed to be, flirting was never something I had expected to encounter when this all started and it typically left me in a flushed mess. Harry’s teasing from a few days ago truly set me alight and it didn’t help that I forwardly encouraged it. That night I had possibly the best orgasm of my life thinking of Harry as I touched myself to completion. The shame I felt afterward was minimal in comparison to the pleasant feeling of euphoria. 

Dipsy was already in the kitchen when I arrived there and she greeted me excitedly. “Is master Draco ready to be baking the treacle tart, sir?” I gave her a friendly smile and told her yes, and watched her bustle about collecting everything it seemed that we would need to prepare Harry’s favorite dessert. Once it seemed that she had slowed down I spoke up. 

“Where should I start, Dipsy?” 

“With the washing of sir’s hands, of course!” Dipsy gave me a pointed look and I flushed. _Duh, you dunce._ How could that have escaped my mind? After Dipsy saw that my hands were washed to perfection she let out a triumphant hum and continued with her instruction. “Dough is to be first, master Draco.” And with that Dipsy led me through the process of making the dough for our base and once that was completed and set aside to chill, she had me begin the process of making the filling. The overall process to make the treacle tart was going smoothly and once we got to baking the final product and taking it out to cool, I was proud. I know that my skills in the kitchen will never be to Harry’s level, but when you invest time and love, to me it shows in the final product, and I hope Harry can see it as well. 

With the final product of one treacle tart made, it is set in a special dish that preserves whatever food is placed inside and set aside for tomorrow. 

* * *

This morning was just like every other morning, but with an underlying twinge of excitement and anxiousness. I sped through my slight breakfast of toast with orange marmalade and a cup of tea, my mother sending little knowing looks towards my father as though I wouldn’t notice them. 

After finishing up eating, I walked up to my room and started to get ready. After taking a shower, I looked at my spread of clothing and thought that for Harry, I’d wear some of the muggle clothing he’d bought me a while back. Once I was dressed in slim-fit black jeans and a mossy green short sleeve shirt, I found a pair of stacked heel Chelsea boots to go with the outfit and observed myself in the mirror. It felt odd wearing the muggle clothing and I can only imagine how my parents would react to the outfit. I was originally skeptical and uneasy about wearing muggle clothing, but after discussing moving to muggle London, Harry convinced me that I’d have to get used to wearing something other than robes. It also helped that I looked _ridiculously good_. 

I checked on Harry’s presents, satisfied with finding that they were still intact and undisturbed. I called for Dobby and once he popped in I asked him to deliver them to the reception room then to have Dipsy acquire the treacle tart and meet me in there. I made my way to the reception room myself and upon entering the room I saw that my parents were already waiting for me as was Dipsy.

“Are we flooing or apparating?” I asked as I went to grab the presents. 

“Apparating, love.” Mother said moving to take one of the smaller presents of mine along with holding their own present for Harry in her hands. “All ready?” I nodded as I replied.

“Yes, I am. I think I’ll apparate there myself, it’ll be a bit easier than trying to hold onto one of you and the box.” 

“Of course, love. We’ll meet you there then,” Mother replied as she grabbed onto father’s forearm and looked up at him expectantly. “Off we go then, Lucius,” her smile sweet. They left with a pop and I turned to Dipsy.

“We’re going to Spinner’s End, alright Dipsy?” She nodded and with a pop of her own disappeared. I blew out a long breath and put on a smile. _Off I go._

Already upon arriving I could see people bustling around the selected part of the grounds where the gathering was being held. I could see my parents talking to Severus, the presents now in the hands of Severus. I made my way over to them Dipsy following. After reaching them Severus greeted me.

“Draco, hello.” He sent Dipsy a glance, “She may put that in the kitchen, and the present are to be put upon that table over there.” He gestured with his head to a table with a small gathering of presents. 

“Hello, Severus. Thank you. Where’s Harry?” I looked around trying to catch a glimpse of his hair but I didn’t see a flash of black hair anywhere. 

“He’s inside, he wanted to put the finishing touches on the cupcakes himself. Said there was more love in it that way,” Severus rolled his eyes but his voice was fond and full of love and warmth. My heart swelled thinking of the treacle tart I made for Harry and the similar line of thinking we had. 

“I’ll just put this down over on the table and head in then,” I gave a smile and nod of my head before I left to place the present down, Dipsy still trailing after me. Once I was free of the present I took the treacle from Dipsy and sent her home, and started my walk to the house and into the kitchen. Harry was wearing an apron over a light blue t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. His shoes were nowhere to be seen, instead, a pair of socks were on his feet. “Happy birthday, Harry,” I walked further into the room smiling. Harry whirled around and gave me a huge smile that lit up his eyes. 

“You’re here!” 

“Well, I was going to spend my morning trailing the gardens for the 7,000th time but I thought I’d rather come and spend this special day with a special person.” My hands gripped the case that held the treacle tart and I felt brazen to have flirted so shamelessly but remembered that I had an excuse to do so. Harry’s eyes were soft and his smile was still wide. 

“How lucky for me,” Harry said cheekily. “What have you got there?”

“Treacle tart, you’re favorite and made only for you.” Harry hummed in delight.

“Ooh, I am lucky. Peaches and treacle; my favorite.” Harry’s tone was bordering playful and flirty.

“That was horrible and I hated it.” Harry let out a laugh that fluttered the walls of my heart. Truthfully it was a sickeningly cute comment but no one has to know that. He grabbed the container from e and gave me a brief kiss on the cheek, shocking me still, my face turning a deep pink fast. I scrambled to catch a grip before I lost my mind. “O-oh?” 

“Just practicing, love.” Practicing huh? I don’t mind that. “I’ll be done in a bit if you’d like to head out and wait for me?” He was already turned around finishing the icing on the cupcakes. 

“Alright, I’ll be around then,” I brought my hand up to his shoulder before letting it slip off as I made my way back outside. Reaching back to where everyone had mostly gathered, I ran into Hermione and Ron. 

“Draco! How has your summer been?” The wind blew Hermione’s dark brown straggling curls around her face, the majority of her hair pulled up and into a hairband. She and Ron were holding hands, an interesting development to see. They had apparently gotten over themselves and admitted their obvious attraction to each other. 

“Hermione, Ron, hello. My summer has been good, thank you. And yours?”

“Oh I’ve been spending most of it with Ron,” she glanced at Ron with a smile as she swung their arms.

“I can see that,” I said with a smirk, “congratulations.”

“Oh, shut up Malfoy,” Ron was blushing heavily. 

“Thank you, Draco. We appreciate it, “ she emphasized the ‘we’ and Ron rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, _we_ do,” Ron grumbled, stressing the ‘we’ to please Hermione. 

“How is Fred and George’s shop going?” I was genuinely curious to know as they really had blown up and made a name for themselves in such a short time. Their genius was to thank for that, and Harry’s little push certainly helped as well. Many of the lower years frequent their shop despite many of the products being banned from Hogwarts. It was nice to see them become so successful, especially when I personally knew how hard they worked and how much they truly deserved this. 

“Quite well actually. They’re in the process of developing new products so I can’t wait to see McGonagall’s face when she sees them this year!” Ron’s excitement was evident and so was the disappointment in Hermione.

“Really Ron? It’s Headmistress McGonagall; have some respect. And you know you shouldn’t be encouraging bad behavior in the lower years!” Hermione exclaimed. Seeing Hermione scold Ron seemed like the perfect opportunity to do the same.

“Yes, Ron. If you ever wish to make it as Head Boy, you’d better watch your actions or else Finnigan might steal your spot. And that’d be a shame really,” I mocked sympathy and sadness at the prospect. 

“Oh come on now, Malfoy! Even as a joke you know Finnigan is the least likely choice! It’s almost as if you wish I would become Head Boy.” His voice was jesting, yet still Hermione let out a protesting _‘Ron!’_ and dropped his hand to smack him on the chest before reluctantly grabbing his hand again 

“Oh, Weasley! You’ve found me out! I have been secretly hoping all along we would both one day become Head Boy of our houses and that we would rule over Hogwarts; how ever did you discover my secret?” The sarcasm from my voice dripped off each word I said. 

“Discover what secret?” At the sound of Harry’s voice, I jolted slightly, his sudden appearance surprising me. 

“Only that he’s madly in love with me. Too bad ‘Mione already has me Malfoy and _we’ll_ rule over Hogwarts.” Ron’s voice was smug and full of mirth. 

“Ron, I think the last person Draco would be in love with would be you. No offense mate,” Harry said as he held up his hands. Ron shudders.

“None taken.”

“Hey! I’m not that bad!” I huffed out. Harry wrapped his arm around my waist, hugging me into his side before loosening his hold. 

“Of course you’re not, peaches.” I flushed a light pink at the nickname and saw the way Hermione gave an inquisitive eye to our interaction adding to my lushness.

“Don’t you have presents or something that you need to open?”

“I was actually going to see when dad wanted to do everything. I think we might do it soon though. Come with?” Harry held his arm out to me and I nodded a confirmation linking my arm with his. “We’ll talk to you guys later, yeah?” 

“Of course, see you mate.”

“See you around, Harry.” Hermione started to tug Ron off to where I could see Luna and Ginny sitting together with Neville. What an interesting couple Luna and Ginny were. Both had once liked Harry, and instead found they liked girls. Do you think I should expect the same then? 

Harry and I walked towards a gathering of tables sat by the food that was laid out for the guests when we noticed my parents and assumed Severus was going to be there. Walking up to the table our parents noticed us and their conversation died down.

“Boys! Happy birthday Harry.” My mother was smiling wide at us, affection deep in her voice. 

“Yes, happy birthday.” Father’s voice wasn’t as enthusiastic, but there was a soft smile on his face. 

“So, what does bring the birthday boy to us?” Severus asked as he looked at Harry, his own soft smile on his face. Harry’s cheeks were a warm pink.

“Just wanted an idea of when we’ll do presents n’all. I don’t want to keep people too long, especially if they’d like to see me open the gifts.”

“Ah, yes. We perhaps should do that rather soon, shouldn’t we? I’ll gather people around, you go stand near the presents.” Harry mock saluted and began to turn us around and tread us towards the covered table. I detached from Harry’s arm and sat off to the side of the presents table enough to where I could still see Harry perfectly, but wouldn’t be directly in his line of sight. Soon enough people were gathered around to watch Harry receive his first present from Severus.

“Harry, you have lived a life worth a thousand lives, and from it, you carry strength, love, power, and resilience. I am so immensely proud to be your father and to have helped you grow into the man you are today. Upon coming into your age I’d like to present you with your first gift; it is a tradition typically followed in pureblood traditions, but I feel the sentiment still stands. From the Houses of Prince and Snape, I present you with a pewter goblet and a pocket watch. From the House of Potter, I present you with a pensieve and a photo album.” Harry’s were glazed, that much I could see.

“Thank you very much, dad.” His voice was soft and watery. Severus only nodded in return before handing him his next gift. 

“From the Weasleys.” It was a decently sized box and when Harry opened it up a smile light up his face.

“A broom servicing kit, thank you all so much. I had been in need of a new one for ages now!” A snort could be heard from Ron who was sat near me.

“We know mate.” Several laughs we were heard throughout the small crowd and Harry moved onto to the next gift. Harry went through almost all of them until my own were left. He had since received a book on the history of muggle London from Hermione, a planters kit with seeds, soil, and a pot from Neville and Luna, a few muggle movies from Sirius and Remus, and finally a book on mediwizardry from my parents. When presented with my own, Harry chose the smaller box to start with. I was nervous and unsure if he would like it, wondering if it was too far out of his comfort or liking. Harry’s eyes flew up to meet my own and the love and warmth I saw in them took me back. He slipped the ring on once he regained focus. 

“I love it Draco, thank you.” On one hand, I hope he understood the meaning of the ring and why I gave it to him. But on the other hand, I hope he doesn’t ever find out, because then he’ll know just how far I’ve fallen for him; he’ll know just how much he completes me. 

He moved onto the next box, and when he opened it his mouth dropped. Suddenly he was hissing and I felt relief flood through me as a smile blossomed over his face through his conversing with the snake. He slowly brought out the small black snake and there were “oohs” and “ahhs” from the crowd. “She’s absolutely gorgeous Draco,” Harry said with excitement. I only smiled in response.

“What sort of snake is it Draco?” Hermione, of course, was the first person to say anything let alone a question.

“It’s, or I suppose, she is a Mexican Black Kingsnake.” I was filled with pride knowing that Harry liked both of my presents and couldn’t wait to hear Harry speak more parseltongue as I’ve always been fascinated by Harry’s ability. 

Luna and Hermione were the ones most interested in the snake and came up to chat with Harry more and to pet the snake as people once again started to mingle about with each other. Once they seemed to have had their fill, Harry walked over to me and held out the hand the snake had not occupied. 

“Come with me?” I gave a soft _okay_ and grabbed his hand before he pulled us over to the table before he waved his hand, shrinking and collecting the remaining presents and putting them all in one box. He switched the snake over to curl around our conjoined hands before picking the box up and pulling me along towards the house. “Your presents were very thoughtful and lovely.” 

“Thank you. I put enough thought into it that’s for sure,” I muttered out in an amused tone.

“Do you mean it?”

“Mean what?” We stopped walking once we reached the kitchen, Harry putting the box on the table near us and turning his full attention on me.

“Do you mean what the ring stands for?” _Oh._ Well, it’s now or never isn’t it?

“Yes. I do.” There were a few beats of silence before anyone said anything.

“I think, Draco Malfoy, that I may like you.” He really is out to kill me, isn’t he? Oh Merlin, is this real life? My heart just might pop out of my chest and into his hands if he keeps this up.

“Are you sure?” I squeaked out, too shocked to feel embarrassed. “Aren’t you straight and all that?”

“I’m quite sure. And I thought so too, but after wanking to a bloke you start to see things a little less straight.” I couldn’t help but let out a guffaw at his response and had an inkling that my anxiety aided in that laughter. “But seriously, I think I’m bisexual. I hope that isn’t an issue?” His voice trailed off in uncertainty and I quickly made it known that his worries were unfounded. 

“Of course I don’t have an issue with that. Goodness, no.”

“Good, because I think I’d really like to kiss you right now if that’s okay?” My breath caught in my throat. 

“More than,” I breathed out, and before I know it Harry was pulling his hands up to cup my face and his soft lips molded with my own. I could feel the slight wetness of his mouth until a slide of tongue brushed against my lips and I opened them graciously. Bringing my own hands up to nestle in and grip Harry’s hair I could feel his tongue slide against my own before it left to discover other parts of my mouth and I followed suit. The slick wetness burned a fire deep within me and I felt shy to realize I was growing hard. I went to pull away to gather some air and some sense and as I did so Harry caught my bottom lip with his teeth in a slight grip and pulled. I let out a moan faster than I could have stopped it and feel myself glow with the heat that coursed through me. 

“Happy birthday to me, indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if any of you follow closely enough but I apologize for not getting this chapter out last night. I had a long day and my internet was being wonky so I decided today would be better. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and the added spice ;) Are you guys interested in scenes like that or would you rather I kept it more PG?


	9. Chapter 9

It was a few nights before Hogwarts was set to open for the next school year and we were laid in Harry’s bed. I was wrapped around him, my right leg was strewn across his lower half and held in place by his hand, my own hand was gently drawing little patterns across his chest. It was a comfortable silence that we laid in and I wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. I had sat in many hours of silence in my life, and all of them were uneasy and awkward. None warmed me as this one does and it’s all accredited to Harry. 

It was crazy how fast things had changed in a span of the summer holiday and they’ve all been for the better. I found happiness in Harry and he found it in me which was the biggest surprise of them all. 

I was excited and felt like a child with its first crup the way Harry and I explored each other and the new boundaries in our relationship. This is a new beginning for us in more ways than one and it is one we can’t wait to explore further. 

“What do you think our friends will have to say?” I asked thinking of the shock they were likely to feel, considering the shock I, myself, felt. 

“Ron’ll probably be completely caught off guard. Hermione will have either already figured it out or admit that she had suspicions.” I snorted.

“They’re such opposites.”

“And we aren’t?”

“Fair enough.” Harry’s arms tightened around me and pressed his lips to my head. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy by you making a mistake.”

“This is the only time I’ll admit that I, too, am happy I made a mistake.” Harry laughs and I join in. After a few moments of silence, I talk again. “I’m so happy you said yes,” I murmur. 

“So am I, love.” Harry’s warm voice murmurs back, “So am I.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! As I said this was my first dabble into writing chaptered works of fiction and for all of you that enjoyed it, thank you so much! I would have enjoyed writing more on this piece but honestly, I just couldn't find a way to continue it and I feel disappointed in that but I am proud of what my idea has at least manifested into this far. Writing is a small hobby of mine so I don't expect what I produce to be super good or well done but nonetheless I'm glad some of you liked it and gave it some of your time and consideration.


End file.
